


Calm

by kramer



Series: A Wizard's Touch [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kramer/pseuds/kramer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Честно говоря, Мерлин думал, что Эггси ошивается здесь постоянно, потому что возбужден или просто любит побыть занозой в заднице, но то были не единственные причины, по которым он приходил сюда после каждой миссии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

\- Что? – Эггси корчит страшные рожи, попутно поправляя наушник, - повтори?   
Вздох.  
\- Агент Ланселот уже ждет у входа. Поторопись, Эггси.

Он закатывает глаза и продолжает возиться со своими часами.  
\- Я все видел, - спокойно говорит Мерлин, - иди уже на выход... придурок.  
Эггси поднимает глаза, встречается с собственным взглядом в отражении зеркала и сразу же об этом забывает.  
\- Прости, Мерлин, - Эггси кажется, что голос его и правда звучит так, будто извиняется за рассеянность, - я и не думал расстраивать Ваше сиятельство.  
Еще один вздох, чуть более усталый.  
\- Просто иди на выход.

Рокси встречает его у входа, он незаметно отдает ей чип, а заголовки завтрашних газет, как обычно, не упоминают их имен.

\- Идешь куда-то? – спрашивает Рокси по приезду в штаб.  
Она выглядит уставшей, но, в то же время, ясно, что она довольна хорошо проделанной работой.  
\- Не, - он протягивает руку и показывает запястье, - нужно перезарядить, большой босс забрал последние.  
Рокс вздыхает, тонко намекая на то, что не в восторге от его манеры обращения с гаджетами.  
\- Ладно. Тогда до завтра.  
\- Увидимся.

Вообще, в штабе никогда не бывает совсем пусто, но, тем не менее, Эггси редко удается кого-то здесь застать. Как будто его коллеги усиленно избегают лишних встреч. Жутковато иногда, но, в целом, Эггси ничего не имеет против.

\- Есть минутка?

Мерлин на секунду отрывается от своих мониторов.

\- Это в полной мере зависит от того, на что ты собираешься ее потратить.

Эггси улыбается:  
\- Ничего плохого, обещаю, - он протягивает руку и показывает часы, - есть другие?  
Мерлин делает глубокий вдох и, осматривая его, замирает на секунду. На пару секунд.   
Кивком он указывает на письменный стол, на котором тот сидит:  
\- Положи туда.  
\- Спасибо, Мерлин, ты лучше всех! – Эггси расплывается в улыбке, закидывая часы в ящик.  
\- Я знаю.

Конечно, на этом можно было и распрощаться, но в случае Эггси многое происходит не так, как могло бы.

\- Что ты, по-твоему, делаешь? – спрашивает Мерлин, нахмурившись и наблюдая за тем, как агент перетаскивает одно из кресел поближе.

\- Устраиваюсь поудобнее.

\- Я повторю вопрос: что, по-твоему, ты делаешь, Эггси?

Он в ответ пожимает плечами и бесцеремонно падает в кресло, которое теперь стоит совсем рядом с креслом Мерлина.

\- Ничего.

\- Эгсси…

\- Мерлин.

Губы Мерлина сжимаются. И, кажется, терпения тоже осталось немного.  
Эггси смотрит на часы, новый рекорд?

\- Иди домой.

\- Неа.

_\- Эггси._

_\- Мерлин._

Он снова вздыхает.

\- Иди домой.

\- Не думаю, что я пойду домой, - Эггси осматривает мониторы, - ты как считаешь, пойду?

Мерлин не отвечает, задерживает на нем взгляд на секунду, а потом возвращается к работе.

\- Нет.

Эггси усмехается, закидывает ноги на стол и скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Так я и думал.

Легким движением Мерлин сталкивает его ноги со стола.

\- Ты ни-че-го здесь не трогаешь, - слышит Эггси, голос координатора спокоен и просто констатирует факты, - ты ничего _не говоришь_ , ты ничего _не видишь_. Это ясно?  
\- Да, сэр, так точно, сэр!  
Мерлин тихо стонет и качает головой.  
\- Я ведь попросил.  
Его приподнятые брови и выражение лица ясно дают понять, что он уже жалеет, что не запретил Эггси разговаривать, хотя он, вообще-то, запретил.

 

\- Я неплохо справился, да? Сегодня?

Ему кажется, что он видел, как чужой выдох повис в воздухе, как опустились чужие плечи и, может быть, он просто убедил себя, что видел, как смягчились чужие черты лица, совсем немного. Почти незаметно, но так оно и было. Потому что так было всегда.

\- Да, Эггси. Ты отлично сработал, - он снова смотрит в монитор, потом он говорит, как бы, между прочим, - я горжусь тобой.

Эггси тут же замирает, удивленный такой неожиданной похвалой.

\- Ты… что?

В ответ, Мерлин, как и ожидалось, только усердно делает вид, будто его здесь нет.

Эггси откидывается на спинку стула.

\- Правда?

Тишина.

Улыбка снова расползается по его лицу.

\- Подумать только.

Мерлин не отрывается от мониторов. Чертов притворщик.  
Эггси издает неопределенное «пфф», быстро наклоняется и целует его в щеку, прежде, чем тот успевает что-то понять и предотвратить.

Ну, это хотя бы сработало, и координатор, наконец, удостаивает его своим вниманием. Мерлин слегка поворачивает голову и смотрит на него с неодобрением.

_\- Эггси._

Эггси тут же вскидывает руки и притворяется самой невинностью:  
\- Знаю, ничего не трогать.

Мерлин одаривает его последним глубокомысленным взглядом и снова отворачивается к мониторам.

Когда через пару секунд чужая рука оказывается в его волосах, сердце Эггси, кажется, пропускает удар.

\- Не сейчас, хорошо?

Эггси улыбается и изо всех сил старается не шевелиться, чтобы не испортить момент. Хотя момента, по сути, и не было. Как обычно.  
Мерлин сразу же убирает руку, а то, что остается на голове Эггси, можно расценить только как месть за его предыдущую наглость. После этого Мерлин снова погружается в работу.  
Наверное, Эггси мог бы обидеться на такую расстановку приоритетов, но он никогда на это не обижался. Все было, как и должно было быть: работа для Мерлина всегда стояла на первом месте, и это было не так уж и плохо. Эггси бывал на миссиях и точно знал, что его жизнь всегда зависит от того, как работает их координатор. И он точно знал, что ему бы не понравилось, если бы Мерлин отвлекся от работы, чтобы поговорить с другим агентом.  
К тому же, это было очень привлекательно, в какой-то мере. Ну, знаете, даже больше, чем привлекательно. Хотя какая разница. Суть была лишь в том, что Мерлин за работой был… особенным. Надежным. Пока он работал, ничего другого просто не существовало. Ни Эггси, ни Kingsman, ничего. Были только он и агенты, которым он был нужен, а все остальное стояло где-то в самом конце списка. 

Честно говоря, Мерлин думал, что Эггси ошивается здесь постоянно, потому что возбужден или просто любит побыть занозой в заднице, но то были не единственные причины, по которым он приходил сюда после каждой миссии.

Он смотрел, как Мерлин работает, и это его… успокаивало? Да, иначе не скажешь. У Эггси не возникало проблем с выполнением миссий, неважно насколько они были сложны или опасны. Никаких сожалений, сомнений и времени на раздумья, никогда. Но, несмотря на это, конечно, потом, когда адреналин спадал, приходила тревога. Он ведь не робот, в конце концов, верно? Просто человек, который имеет право что-то чувствовать после всего пережитого дерьма.

И он чувствовал. И когда все заканчивалось, он каждый раз приходил сюда. Потому что он смотрел, как Мерлин работает, и это его успокаивало. Вот так просто. Потому что он смотрел, как Мерлин работает, и понимал, что неважно что, где, как и когда случится, Мерлин будет рядом. Всегда. И пока Мерлин рядом, неважно, приставлена ли пушка к его голове. В конце концов, даже если бы он умер, он бы знал, что кто-то был рядом.

Он бы был не один.

И это его успокаивало.

 

Пальцы Эггси, набравшись смелости, проскальзывают между пальцами Мерлина так ловко, что тот, кажется, ничего и не замечает.

\- Спасибо.

Мерлин приподнимает брови, но, по-прежнему, на него не смотрит.

\- Пожалуйста.

Эггси усмехается.

\- Сволочь.

Чужие пальцы сжимаются чуть сильнее. Эггси улыбается и закрывает глаза.

Он проснется совсем скоро, потому что Мерлин будет ворчать, что он уснул, _снова_. Но пока, он думает только о той теплоте, которая разливается от пальцев по всем телу и успокаивает.


End file.
